Licorice Hill
Licorice Hill is the fifth episode of Candy Crush Earth Saga and fifth episode in World 1. It contains levels 61 to 75. It is preceded by Lunar Landing and succeeded by Chocolate Canyon. It is slightly easier than the previous episode, Lunar Landing, which has a mean of 3.6. Story BEFORE EPISODE: '''The scientists notice that the rocket's fuel is leaked, and someone did it. '''AFTER EPISODE: '''While the scientists look for where the rocket fuel is gone, Tiffi uses her candies to move around and discovers a Chocolate Canyon. New Features * Single Liquorice Swirls are introduced in Level 61. * Liquorice Swirl Dispensers are introduced at Level 62. * Teleporters were unofficially introduced at Level 66 until it was redesigned and converted to 5 colors. * After this episode, '''Dreamworld is unlocked. It will be developed after the release of Episode 12. Levels 'SUGAR DROP LEVELS '- 62, 70, 72 '''HEXAGON LEVELS - '''68, 70, 73 Gallery File:Level_61_CCES.png|Level 61 - File:Level_62_CCES.png|Level 62 - File:Level_63_CCES.png|Level 63 - File:Level_64_CCES.png|Level 64 - File:Level_65_CCES.png|Level 65 - File:Level_66_New.png|Level 66 - File:Level_67_CCES.png|Level 67 - File:Level_68_CCES.png|Level 68 - File:Level_69_CCES.png|Level 69 - File:Level_70_CCES.png|Level 70 - File:Level_71_CCES.png|Level 71 - File:Level_72_CCES.png|Level 72 - File:Level_73_CCES.png|Level 73 - File:Level_74_CCES.png|Level 74 - File:Level_75_CCES.png|Level 75 - Past Versions File:Level_65_CCES_(Old).png|Level 65 - - Nerfed soon after release File:Level_66_CCES.png|Level 66 - - With release of Episode 7, moved to Level 97. File:Level_74_Old.png|Level 74 - - Nerfed soon after release Notes for Level Spawning In all levels, Candies can only spawn in the top row. Additional items and exceptions are listed below: * Level 62 - Licorice Swirls spawn one every 2 moves whenever possible. * Level 64 - Ingredients spawn, whenever possible, after Moves 40 and 20, or when there are no ingredients on board. Licorice dispensers spawn upto 13 swirls whenever there are less than 13 on board. * Level 65 - Ingredients spawn every 15 moves, or whenever there are no ingredients on board. * Level 66 - Candies can spawn in the bottom part of the board. * Level 68 - Ingredients spawn whenever there are less than 2 of them on board. The dispensers spawn upto 2 licorice swirls every other move, whenever there are less than 12 of them on board. * Level 71 - Candies can spawn in any quadrant. * Level 73 - Whenever possible, the dispenser spawns 8 licorice swirls. * Level 74 - No new Licorice Swirls can spawn * Level 75 - 3 licorice swirls spawn every move whenever possible, whenever there are less than 18 on board. Trivia * This is the only episode with more Ingredient Levels than Jelly Levels and has the most ingredient levels in the entire game. * This episode has 3 ingredient levels in a row. * This episode has Level 65, which has many references to itself, including 65 spaces, 65 moves, and a target score of 65065. However the moves were later nerfed. * This is the first episode with a timed finale which is very rare. * This episode has the most 4 colour levels, at four such levels. The previous episodes which have more than 4 are being redesigned.